Luna
by Coconut112
Summary: This isn't a slash just a creepypasta story and if you don't like creepypasta don't read it , for the rest enjoy


Author note: this is a creepypasta story from a dream I had enjoy.

carla enjoyed her life, she had everything. Her family would treat her like a queen and her friends will treat her with respect then any other people. What more could she ask for? But she had one problem...the moon. See every nig Carla would not sleep well for about 3-5 hours. Every night she close the covers on every window, lock her door, and turn on her night lamp. Before she could sleep, she looked at the window that is covered by the curtains and say to it, " please for give me for what I did to offend you oh dear moon of the darkness" and went to bed. Her parents began to worried when they heard her say that every night they pass right to her door. Her mother think she is playing a fan that she doesn't like, so one nig she went to her room and sat right beside her on her bed.  
>" Carla, your father and I have been hearing you saying words that we worried about you" her mother said.<br>" Mom, it's just. It's just the moon bother me" she said.  
>" what do u mean?"<br>a long pause, before she could answer her mother she checked the clock, 8:59 p.m. She quickly cover the windows, before she could say her forgiveness her mother grab her by the hand and said, " Carla, I don't like this game that you are playing"  
>" Mom, please I need to do this or-"<br>" shh! Now I'm going to open the curtains and I don't want you to close them because I will be checking one you" and her mother did as she said. When her mother left the room, Carla began to have goosebumps, she quickly went to bed and cover her self in her blanket. Before she close her eyes she looked at her window and saw something she wished she never see moon. The moon had this face of terror, the eyes were pitched black and red dots in the middle, the nose was pointed and the smile was wide and sharp. And it said to her,  
>" You have broken the rules, and now I'll punish you" and that was that.<br>Carla was a depressed girl, her family was worried and tried everything to make her happy, her friends left her like she was a bum. She was no more a happy girl that had everything she had. But that's not all, she began to feel extremely sick, her bags under her eyes began to blacken, her eyes also began to widen. She never smile, not even if she had her birthday not a single smirk came. Her parents began to worry and took her to a hospital.  
>Night 1<br>The doctor check on her, she began to stare at midair and not saying a word not even when the doctor pinch her doctor came with the nurse with food.  
>" Hello Carla how you feel?"<br>No words came out.  
>" you hardly touched your food"<br>still no answer. The doctor worried if she doesn't changed she'll have to put to sleep. Before he could began his check up, Carla turned her head quickly to the clock, the doctor as well did. 8:58 p.m. He looked at her looking at the window, he turned to the window and saw the full moon shining brightly.  
>" it's nice isn't it?" He said. Still no answer. " well I'll let you sleep and I'll check on you tomorrow ok?" He left the room and before he close the door he could she Carla Mouthing something to the moon with out saying a word at all.<br>the morning came and when the parents of her came to the room, they looked at her with pity ness. Carla eyes began to be black and her mouth began to twitched every time she tried to talk. Her body began to be skinny, her hair was begging to be white as an old lady hair.  
>night 2<br>the doctor enter the room again with medicine.  
>" hello again" he said with the smile.<br>she twitch fully smile at the doctor, which creeped him out. He injected her with the medicine and then she quickly turned her head to the clock which said 8:58 p.m and the. Looked toward the window, the doctor looked at the window again and saw a half moon shining brightly. The doctor began to feel strange at the moon.  
>morning hits, Carla began to look worse. She sat up not moving her posture, her eyes were black and her hair was white as snow, and she began to smile every time a person walk into the room.<br>night 3  
>the doctor came in again.<br>" Carla, tell me something about...the moon" he said. She didn't say a word she just smiled at him. He could tell she had been sitting upwards all day and hadn't move at all. He looked at the clock 8:58 and when he looked at her she all ready looking at the window, the moon is now a crescent, as well brightly shining.  
>" Goodnight Carla" the doctor said.<br>morning hit, This time her body was curved like a crescent, her face was covered by her hair only one of her eye wasn't covered, her parents demanding answer of what is causing their lovely daughter to become like this.  
>" We're trying our best mr and mrs. Nirvine' we just can't figure out what is causing her to be like this"<br>her mother huged her daughter thightly and began to cry. Carla didn't cry she just stared at her mother with her one eye.  
>night 4<br>the doctor began to study the moon ever since he meet Carla. The only information he got is moon is a rock and other unimportant things. He entered the room. Carla still had her crescent figure and was staring at he doctor. He just waved at her with a smile. Again she looked at the clock at he same time and looks at the window, the doctor gulped as he looked at the window. The crescent began to thin it self. That wasn't good.  
>morning hit, Carla was extremely thin and her face began to have a soul eater moon face type, still in a crescent form. The doctor knew that the night will be her last. So he called the parents to tell them to come at night to see their daughter one last time.<br>Night 5  
>family member gather around Carla and talked to her with memories, Carla laughed at them not saying a word to them. The doctor ran in the room and looked at the time, 8:55. He walked towards Carla and said,<br>" Tell me, Damn it tell me". Carla only laughed. The doctor slapped her in the face and the father grabbed him and told him what the hell is he doing. Before the family kicked him out, Carla jumped out of her bed her back now curved and walked towards the window. She looked at everyone.  
>" We are the demons that huants you all" and then pure darkness came in the back ground and Carla began to laugh like mad. The doctor knew it was the end of her and he told everyone to get out.<br>morning came, emptyness in the room was only left.


End file.
